The Haskett Mysteries
The Haskett Mysteries is a mystery/medical/crime drama television series starring as Scott Haskett, a medical doctor who solves crimes with the help of his wife, a homicide detective and their two young-adult daughters Rachel, a retired Malibu Police Trooper, and Amy, current Malibu Police Trooper and police cadet. The series began as a spin-off of Battle Against the Villains where Rachel teams up with her family to solve crimes after retiring from the Malibu Police Troopers in the series finale of BATV, became a series of three TV movies, and then a weekly television series that debuted on UPN. In the BATV episode, Rachel was a bubbly college student living in an apartment complex off campus with then roommate, Melissa Mitchell (Then Winters). After graduating from Malibu University, Rachel retires from her Trooper duties and her younger sister, Amy replaces her. But, Rachel's former Trooper teammates leave Malibu for other opportunites. The first three TV movies were shot in Vancouver, British Columbia. The first few episodes of the series were shot (and set) in Denver, Colorado, before quickly (and without explanation) shifting to Los Angeles for the remainder of the show's run. Plot The plot centered around the Haskett family, Scott, a former Malibu Police Trooper of the 1980's and now, a renowned physician who occasionally worked for the local police department as a consultant, and who could not resist a good mystery or a friend in need. Those cases often involved his wife, Detective Jean Haskett, and their two young-adult daughters, Rachel (a former Malibu Police Trooper, like her father), and Amy (Current Malibu Police Trooper and med student). Together the entire Haskett family solves mysteries. Locations Malibu General Hospital Malibu General Hospital is the main set for the show. It is six to seven floors depending on the episode. It holds about 400 beds, with three trauma rooms, two psych wards, and one Intensive Care Unit. Dr. Scott Haskett is Chief of Internal Medicine. The Marriott Hotel in Woodland Hills, California was used as the exterior of Malibu General Hospital in the final three seasons of the show (it was also used as a casino in the pilot of CSI). BBQ Bob's BBQ Bob's is a restaurant that Dr. Carter and Jean Haskett co-own starting in the sixth season. Scott is also a silent partner. It is located in a small strip mall very close to Malibu General Hospital. Other stores around it include a jewelry store, travel agency and a bank. It is often frequented by the hospital staff as an alternative to the hospital cafeteria. All staff members get discounts. The exterior of BBQ Bob's was based on a storefront at the Whizin's Center in Agoura, California, where exterior scenes of BBQ Bob's were occasionally filmed. The Hasketts' beach house Starting in the third season, The entire Haskett family live in a beach house in Malibu, with Rachel in the basement. The basement was often redressed to act as other sets. The actual house is on Broad Beach Road in Malibu, CA.